Peeta y la legendaria técnica del Come-Come-Pan
by WonWon Galla
Summary: Peeta ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de panadero, el último de los niveles y sólo le queda una cosa por hacer... crear la técnica suprema, una tan legendaria que se dice que con ella se puede acabar el hambre en el mundo. ¡Crossover con Dragon Ball Z! Después de derrota Majin Boo. Escrito para el reto "¡Crossovea… si te atreves!" del foro HFDLP.


Dissclaimer: Collins es dueña de los Juegos del Hambre y Dragon Ball Z de Akira Toriyama. Este reto participa en el Reto ¡Crossovea… si te atreves! del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".

Bueno, este fic es un intento de parodia y creo que es el One-shot más largo que he escrito. Espero que disfruten leerlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. También verán un poco de crossover con otras cosillas jejeje.

* * *

**Peeta y la legendaria técnica del Come-Come-Pan.**

* * *

_Érase un día tranquilo en la vida de un tranquilo ciudadano de un tranquilo pueblo,_

_donde la gente tranquila caminaba tranquilamente por las tranquilas calles de la tranquila ciudad._

_El tranquilo ciudadano tenía un aspecto angelical, según muchas, y sus fuertes he intranquilos músculos se movían al compás de un tranquilo paso._

* * *

–Déjate de poeta, Trunks, y ve al grano.

–Está bien, padre.

* * *

_Érase un ciudadano de grandes músculos que caminaba por las calles de su distrito, tranquilamente, cargado de pesadas bolsas de mercancía que seguramente llevaba a su casa._

_Bueno, este señor tiene un nombre, el legendario Peeta Mellark…_

* * *

–¡Mijito rico!

–¡Cállate Pan! Esta casado…

* * *

_Peeta llega a su casa sonriente y cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con la _simpática_ Katniss Mellark, la besa y pasa a dejar las cosas a la cocina._

–Hey Peeta, ¿Sabes? Johanna y Annie me invitaron a una semana de chicas en el Distrito 4, voy a ir y no se si tu quieras…–dice la morena entrando a la cocina. Peeta la mira dudoso, el tiene una cantidad enorme de tiempo libre que suele pasar con Katniss, y si su Bollito de queso se va, el Chico del pan se va de fiesta.

–No, quisiera dedicarle un poco de tiempo a la receta del pan especial que me pediste –responde guardando la mercancía en el estante.

Llega la hora de despedida de los Ya-no-tan-trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 y estos esperan la llamada a subir al tren.

–Te extrañaré mucho Katniss –susurra besando su cuello.

–Y yo a ti Peeta –murmura Katniss–. Nada de bailarinas ni fiestas tipo despedida de soltero –advierte.

El rubio ríe:

– No de nuevo, lo prometo.

–Más te vale, chico del Pan.

* * *

Silva el tren anunciando su partida y Peeta ve como se va su linda esposa por las ventanas del tren. Solo espera que no le de ningún ataque o algo por el estilo.

Pasan las horas y el señor Mellark pasea por la ciudad, ve el desarrollo de la jornada laboral de la panadería, riega los gansos de Haymitch, alimenta las plantas de Haymitch (Así tal cual) y alimenta a Haymitch también. Luego va a su casa, limpia, ordena, pinta y cuando ya hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer, se pone a hornear pan.

Pende una serie de velas en lugares estratégicos con forma de un pan amasado, dispone los reducidos ingredientes para el pan perfecto y se coloca su delantal de cocinar pan.

Saca la Biblia del pan y la abre donde está el marca páginas.

–Oh grandes dioses del Pan, otórguenme el honor Panificar la población de Panem en el nombre del Pan en latín –ora al cielo, buscando la bendición del harina y los ingredientes.

Mezcla, amasa, prueba, revuelve, amasa, corta, hornea, retira del horno y dice:

–"_Habeo Panem, manducare panes, omnes ederent Panem, Amén"_ –reza y se zampa su buen pedazo de pan caliente.

La explosión de sabor se desata dentro de su boca y siente el milagro de las reacciones de Maillard, todo correcto y perfecto.

–"_Tibi gratias ago pro hoc bonum Panem" _–dicta y cierra la biblia del Pan.

De la nada empieza a correr una extraña briza con olor a pan recién horneado, que envuelve a Peeta y le revuelve los cabellos. De golpe la briza para.

–¡PEETA!

El aludido tropieza y se pega con el mesón de la cocina. Aterrado mira a su alrededor buscando esa extraña voz profunda y resonante.

–¡SOY EL DIOS DEL PAN! Y estoy en tu cabeza.

–¡Por la santa cachucha, dios del pan, me asustaste! –exclama levantándose y hace una extraña reverencia, partiendo un pan con su cabeza y comiéndoselo después.

–¿En qué anda sensei?

–Has ascendido de nivel, joven panadero, ahora eres todo un maestro del pan, haz logrado la perfección del pan en su mejor estado, por eso te daré una oportunidad única que no podrás rechazar…

–¿¡La _batidora-súper-pro-plus-deluxe-de-la-real_ para _The real Panaderos_?! –pregunta emocionado.

–No hijo, esa ya la tienes.

–¿Entonces cuál?

–Espérate un poco, hombre. Ni siquiera sabes a qué nivel pasaste y ya quieres saber el premio.

–¡DÍGAME! ¡Dígame! –ruega ansioso el chico del Pan.

–Haz ascendido a… ¡SÚPER MAESTRO PANADERO PRO!–la briza vuelve fuertemente con música de victoria, haciendo levitar a Peeta levemente, este ríe y de la nada empiezan a salir panes de todos los tipo, franceses, chinos, del distrito 11, pan pita, pan de molde y marraqueta, entre otros.

–¡Siiiii! ¡Esto es genial! –el rubio no cabe en sí de felicidad, este es el último nivel conocido, lo que lo ponía a él en la cima. Ahora él era maestro y podría recorrer todo Panem enseñando a jóvenes el arte de hacer pan.

–Y por eso tienes la oportunidad de aprender la técnica suprema de la panificación… –los panes desaparecen lentamente y la briza vuelve por donde entro, o salió o de donde sea que haya salido. Peeta, un poco mareado, se afirma de la barra de la cocina y espera seguir oyendo las palabras de su otro mentor.

–Pero lastimosamente es este mundo no hay nadie que te la pueda enseñar… –dice tristemente el dios del Pan en la cabeza de Peeta–. Pero nadie dice que vayas a aprender aquí.

–¿Cómo? ¿Tengo que salir de Panem? –pregunta extrañado. Si no hay alguien que le enseñe en Panem, no había nadie más, se supone; todos decían que fuera de Panem no había civilización. Era absurdo.

–Aquí se viene lo bueno… hijo, tu vas a ir a… ¡KAME HOUSE Y LAS MONTAÑAS PAOS! Con una estadía en la casa de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, también –el maestro es interrumpido por Peeta.

–¿Dónde diantres queda eso?

–Calla y escucha, mequetrefe panadero –el señor invisible se aclara la garganta y continúa:– Como decía, iras al universo de Dragon Ball por una semana o más, depende de cuánto dures; te convertirás en uno de ellos, vivirás con ellos y lo más importante: aprenderás sus técnicas y serás entrenado por el mismísimo Maestro Rochi y Goku-san. Deberás enseñarles a ellos también lo que tú sabes y espero que llegues a desarrollar tu propia técnica –Peeta escucha atento–. Apuesto por ti, chico del pan. Tú puedes alcanzar la técnica máxima, nadie nunca lo ha logrado antes. Es una técnica tan legendaria que se decía que con ella puede terminar el hambre en el mundo. Es casi imposible.

Peeta asiente seriamente.

–¿Aceptas el desafío? –pregunta el sensei.

–No podría decir que no. Claro que acepto –sonríe encantadoramente.

_Ese es mi aprendiz_ piensa orgulloso el dios del pan.

Ese mismo día una hora después.

Saca el teléfono y marca a casa de Annie; a los dos timbres contesta Katniss.

–Kat, me voy de parranda con el dios del pan a la dimensión de Dragon ball –dice el rubio al teléfono tranquilamente.

–Bueno, pero te quiero el casa cuando llegue. Adiós –dice tranquilamente y corta la llamada. Corta y concisa, sin deambular.

–Estoy listo.

–Entonces es hora, agarra bien tu maleta y buena suerte –. Escucha al dios en su mente y siente que lo tiran muy fuerte del ombligo.

* * *

–¡Scorpius cuidado! –advierte una joven pelirroja a un joven rubio en un gran jardín. De la nada, cayó del cielo un hombre guapo, rubio y ojiazul que parecía modelo de revista masculina. A tres centímetros de donde cayó el hombre, estaba sentado el joven rubio con sonrisa altanera.

–Vez, no me pasó nada… –y una maleta le cae encima, justo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

–Malfoy tenía que ser –dice al verlo caer de espaldas y corre a socorrer al señor rubio–… ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

–Si eso creo, gracias. ¿Esto es Dragon Ball? ¿Eres Bulma, o Milk quizá? –pregunta esperanzado el rubio.

–No tengo idea de lo que está hablando, creo que tiraron un _obliviate_, o algo por el estilo. Esto es Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, fundada en…

–Rose, vas a aburrir al señor. No es el sitio que busca, señor.

–Oh que mal… –entonces se abre un agujero en el suelo y Peeta y su maleta caen por el–. ¡Wooooooohhhhh!

PUM.

–_¿Será otro de nuestros hermanos, Akiva?_

–_Puede ser, pero no tiene alas, ni esta vestido como guerrero. Aunque se ve fuerte y musculoso._

–_Deberíamos matarlo._

–_Liraz, no; mira ¡Esta desapareciendo!_

Y Peeta vuelve a desaparecer. Luego siente como alguien lo toma del cuello y lo tira a un sofá como si no pesase nada.

* * *

–¡Señor despierte! Lleva como quince minutos durmiendo –escucha difusamente el rubio. Lentamente empieza a ver borroso, luego ve colores y por último las formas. Está todo hecho de una manera extraña contornos ligeramente negros, colores muy vivos y rasgos, bueno, exagerados; debe estar alucinando, nadie puede tener los ojos tan grandes; o un ceño tan fruncido_. _Alarmado mira sus manos y se ve en un ventanal, al final de esa gran sala. No puede ser.

–¡SOY ANIMÉ!

Inserte opening de Dragon Ball Z.

"_Volando … nananananá… POR EL CIELO AZUUUUUUUUUL!"_

–En este capítulo veremos como el invasor de otro mundo, de poderes desconocidos, interactúa con los saiyajis en la tierra. Kaiosama conoce al dios del Pan y el Maestro Rochi acepta ser el profesor de Peeta en su camino hacia la técnica suprema –narra el Narrador.

* * *

–Trunks, no es necesario que digas lo que dice el narrador.

–Lo sé Bra, pero le da más sabor.

* * *

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –pregunta Peeta al dios del Pan telepáticamente. En las últimas horas había aprendido más sobre poderes y técnicas para canalizar su energía vital que en toda su vida allá en Panem. Era genial. Además había descubierto que podía hacer algo parecido a magia: tirar esferas de luz, hacer bailar hojas con viento producido por su mano y cosas terriblemente geniales.

También le estaban enseñando a volar. Claro que su maestro, Gokú, lo había dejado descansando porque él tenía hambre. Hace unos minutos había hablado con la señora del pelo azul, Bulma, la esposa de Vegeta, el señor gruñón; les había contado como era Panem su actual sistema de gobierno democrático, también les contó de los juegos y de su papel en la rebelión, además de sus superación de los ataques y, sobretodo, su habilidad para hacer pan.

Ahora, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Panasio, nombre verdadero del dios del pan, estaba ayudando a Trunks y a Goten a hacer pan. Él era el instructor y los chiquillos seguían sus instrucciones.

–¿Sabía usted, señor, que las reacciones de Maillard en las proteínas del pan hacen que este sepa rico? –comenta Trunks mirando los panes en el horno. Goten estaba a su lado, observando con los ojos bien abiertos como la masa se doraba y el olor llenaba la habitación.

Peeta estaba complacido con el lugar, las cosas seguían un orden lógico, las cosas volaban cuando querías, excepto las personas, ellas vuelan cuando quieren, y la gravedad no tenía mayores cambios.

–¿Ven? Es más fácil de lo que pensaban –dice palmeando las espaldas de los chiquillos –. Ahora sólo hay que esperar que estén listos ¡Ni si quiera tenemos que limpiar!

Los robots pasan constantemente por los costados de la cocina, llevando bandejas rebosantes de implementos de cocina, harina, sobras, masa que cayó al suelo y diversas cosas para hacer pan.

El tiempo pasaba y Goku, como buen Saiyajin que era, estaba devorando una pierna de pollo en la mesa, sentado con Vegeta, quien tranquilo bebía un café mientras comía una hamburguesa y leía el diario. Estaban esperando la llegada del viejo verde de Roshi para ver las capacidades del humano.

Tenía un poder de pelea sorprendente, casi comparado al de un hibrido saya-humano. No tenían una explicación lógica a eso y Bulma se ocupaba de analizar un poco de la sangre del señor rubio para ver su raza. Si sus teorías no estaban mal, el debía venir de una época temporal equivalente a la de Mirai Trunks, en la que también había habido un futuro apocalíptico donde existieron unos tales "Juegos del Hambre" y Peeta en persona había ayudado a derrocarlos.

En lo poco que conversaron, le había contado un poco sobre los insumos médicos, los avances en la entretención y lo avanzados que eran en armas y métodos de tortura. No podía imaginar por las cosas que había tenido que pasar ese pobre hombre en la rebelión.

El laboratorio estaba en su mejor época. Estaba completamente remodelado y había cambiado toda la maquinaria por una más moderna y potente, capaz de procesar toneladas de información en cosa de segundos. Las paredes de cerámica blanca estaban repletas de estanterías abarrotadas de insumos tecnológicos y médicos hasta el techo. Su escritorio era espacioso y con la suficiente superficie para el montón de papeleo que debía completar a diario.

El pitido de la procesadora de ADN la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Presionando el quinto botón de la tercera fila imprimió el análisis para verlo mejor. Retiró la hoja de in tirón y apagó la máquina. Se colocó las gafas y vio los resultados. Eso tenía que ser imposible.

El 1% de la sangre del señor era una mezcla alterada genéticamente para confundir sus intenciones y lealtades, en su mayoría compuesta de un extraño y complejo veneno de un tipo de avispas. El otro 98% eran glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas, y encontró algo en ese otro 1% que simplemente no podía ser verdad.

–¡Alguien de aquí a trucado la máquina! ¡Nadie puede tener pan en las venas! –exclama irónica rompiendo el papel en pedacitos. Pero ¿Si existía un dios de la destrucción, de las pesadillas, de la creación y del amor, por qué no creer que existía uno del pan y un descendiente de este que era panadero?

Si se negaba a creerlo, entonces, también rechazaba a los sayajin, cosa que era absurda. Absurda y real como todo.

–Conocí a mi hijo antes de siquiera concebirlo, viajé en el tiempo, luché contra monstruos inigualables, morí, reviví, reviví personas y cree naves espaciales y máquinas del tiempo. Incluso me cacheteó el dios de la destrucción. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

–¡Panadero! Ven aquí, ha llegado tu mentor –grita Vegeta desde el patio trasero de la Corporación Cápsula. Roshi acababa de llegar junto con Oloong y el insecto vivaracho de Yamsha.

–¡Voy! –responde el chico del Pan dejando a los niños en cuidado de los panes recién salidos del horno. Sabía que con ellos el pan no iba a durar, pero con facilidad podía hacer más.

Llega corriendo al patio y ve a un hombre tortuga, un chancho parlante, un hombre con un "intento-de-pelo-parado" y a Goku y a Vegeta.

–Hola, soy Peeta Mellark, súper maestro panadero pro certificado, un placer –dice el rubio estrechándole la mano al canoso y pequeño señor tortuga, con su camiseta con inscripciones japonesas y bastón en mano.

–El gusto en mío, Peeta, soy el Maestro Rochi, tu maestro a partir de ahora –dice soltando la mano del rubio para palmearle el hombro cariñosamente –… de casualidad ¿Viniste sólo, o te acompaña alguna damisela?

Ignorando la pícara mirada del viejo verde, Peeta baja la cabeza avergonzado y sacando su billetera de su bolsillo trasero dice:– No, vine solo, pero esta es mi esposa –de la billetera saca una foto donde salía Katniss con el traje de Sinsajo en plena rebelión.

–¡Ojojojojojó! Me la tienes que presentar después, ahora tenemos cosas que hacer… Gokú llama a la nube voladora, antes del entrenamiento debemos hacer una prueba.

–¡Nube voladora, ven a mí! –grita hacia el horizonte el Saya. A los pocos segundos llega volando una pequeña nube amarrilla dorada de aspecto esponjoso. Goku salta sobre esta y se sienta cruzando las piernas– Esta será tu prueba de fuego joven, sólo los puros de corazón pueden subir.

–Kakarotto, ya baja, quiero ver si ahora me acepta a mí –ordena el hombre de cabello de flama. Goku sonriente baja, cediéndole el lugar a Vegeta. Este sonríe altaneramente mientras Peeta toma nota de cada uno de los movimientos de sus maestros, concentrándose en cada detalle.

–¿Sólo los de buen corazón? –pregunta Peeta nervioso, cree que su parte muto puede alterar en la decisión de la nube.

Vegeta sube y la nube duda –Por favor nubecita –dice Vegeta amablemente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos al panadero. La nube le deja subir, pero Vegeta baja al instante.

–Es tu turno, panador –dice.

–Es panadero –corrige el rubio acercándose, le sudan las manos y esta sumamente nervioso. Resuelve saltar.

Están todos expectantes ¿Sería lo suficientemente puro de corazón el señor desconocido? Lo verían en ese momento.

Cierra los ojos y espera un buen golpe que nunca llegó. **Prueba uno: buen corazón, superada.**

Sonriente mira a su maestro y con una gran sonrisa, proceden a comenzar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

**Prueba 2: Resistencia.**

* * *

–¡Corre como nunca en tu vida, tiro al pan-co!

–¡Pero maestro con este caparazón de tortuga es más difícil!.

–¡Corre como si se fuera a acabar el pan del mundo!... ¡Así se hace!

* * *

**Prueba 3: Habilidad.**

* * *

–Tienes que bloquear antes de pensar, insecto. Tus instintos deben actuar más rápido que los demás sentidos.

–Intentémoslo de nuevo.

–AH! ¡Toma humano!

–¿Así...Está…Bien? Argg! –pregunta entre dientes, esquivando y parando la ráfaga de golpes del sayaijin llamado Vegeta.

* * *

**Prueba 4: Rapidez.**

* * *

–Aquí esta Mr. Boo notificándoles la situación. Un señor, morador de otro mundo ha llegado ante ayer y hoy se dispone a romper el record mundial en hacer más panes en una hora.

–_¿Y nos podrías decir Boo, a la velocidad con que está haciendo los panes?_

–Esperen un momento…¡LO HA HECHO! ¡PEETA MELLARK LO HA HECHO! HA ROTO EL RECORD MUNDIAL DE HACER PANES y vaya que récord, con una velocidad de ¡QUINIENTOS MIL PANES POR MINUTO! Esto es increíble señores, impresionante, un nuevo gran momento para la historia de la humanidad.

* * *

**Prueba 5: Lucha.**

* * *

–Por favor, señor Mellark, sólo una vez –implora por tercera vez en una hora el menor de los Brieft, Trunks, el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta–. Ya tiene la habilidad y la rapidez, sólo un combate.

–No aremos nada fuerte, lo prometemos –asegura Goten, hijo de Goku, agarrando una manga de la blanca camisa del Señor.

–Sólo una y sólo por esta vez –accede derrotado el rubio panadero.

* * *

–Goten, creo que deberemos recurrir a la fusión, su poder de pelea sólo se puede comparar al de Kid Boo –jadea cansado el peli-morado. Goten asiente.

–En estos cuatro días ha aprendido más que nosotros en tres años, tiene un desempeño impresionante, creo que logrará alcanzar su técnica suprema del pan…

–¡Chicos! ¡Los estoy esperando para el segundo round, creo que ahora podemos dejar de jugar! –grita Peeta a un extremo de la cámara de gravedad, donde estaban haciendo el entrenamiento. Él ya volaba, luchaba, hacía técnicas a diestra y siniestra e incluso había aprendido a desaparecer y teletrasportarse. Aprendía con mucha facilidad y pronto podría comenzar a maquinar su propia técnica; pero antes debía pasar la última prueba.

* * *

**Prueba 6: Super Panaderosin.**

* * *

Estaban en el infierno. Vegeta admiraba la ardua pelea de su un tercio de alumno contra todo lo que el alguna vez había luchado junto a Kakarotto. Este miraba desde cerca, asegurándose de que nada saliera de control mientras que Gohan, hijo mayor de Goku, y su novia Videl se entretenían con los contrincantes fáciles. Trunks y Goten le hacían barra Peeta. El era una mezcla extraña de Maestro, amigo, tutor y alumno, quien se había entrenado exclusivamente con ellos y había tenido unos avances asombrosos.

Pero le faltaba poder para vencer a Kid Boo. Sus reservas se estaban agotando. Estaba cansado y Boo quería tomar la ventaja. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que su alumno-mentor fallara en su última prueba.

–Peeta, debes convertirte en Súper Panadero –grita Trunks levitando cerca del centro de la pelea.

–¡Eso es imposible! –responde tratando de esquivar un derechazo a la cara con poco éxito.

–¡Para ti lo será, panadero de tercera! ¡Te apuesto a que falsificaste los títulos!

–Eso no es verdad, son todos legítimos.

–¿Pero cómo, si tu pan es pésimo? No deberías siquiera llamarte panadero –grita sonriente Trunks. Estaba usando su mejor arma, estaba seguro que con eso lo iba a lograr.

–…

–¿Vez? Te he dejado sin palabras, tu pan es realmente pésimo y te aseguro que ni a tu esposa le gusta –dice burlón.

–¡Katniss ama los bollos de queso! Dice que son los mejores.

–Ella lo hace para que no te conviertas en muto y la asesines en un ataque de rabia, porque tus panes son para vomitar, son peores que raspado de horno viejo.

–¡YO NO SOY UN MUTO! –el pelo rubio de Peeta se empieza a aclarar y las puntas lentamente se paran y puntiagudizan. Rayos eléctricos atraviesan su cuerpo y un aura dorada sobrenatural le rodea –¡KID BOO ES EL MUTO!

–¡TU ERES UN MUTO DEL CAPITOLIO, PEOR QUE COCINERO DE QUINTA! ¡ERES UN PANADERO DE PACOTILLA, MUTO! ¡ESTARÍAS MEJOR MUERTO QUE HACIENDO PAN! ¡TE HUBIESES QUEDADO EN LA ARENA!

–¡QUE NO LO SOY! –exclama gritando desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¡Todo lo que dice son mentiras! El es Peeta, es bueno y el malo es Kid Boo, kid Boo debe morir–. ¡Y TE PROVARÉ QUE SI SE HACER PAN, HIBRIDO DE CUARTA Y CHICLE MAL ESTIRADO!

Un cráter enorme se crea alrededor de Peeta, el ambiente se hace pesado, Boo cesa sus ataques, está más que asombrado…el humano, un simple humano ¡se había convirtiendo en un Súper Panadero nivel dos! Se daba por muerto. Muerto en manos de un inocente panadero.

–¡CALLENSE TODOS Y TOMEN ESTO!–El panadero junta sus manos en su costado, de la misma forma que vio hacerlo a Goku numerosas veces. Esta era su última oportunidad, la última vez en la que podría desarrollar la técnica suprema.

–Miren eso –exclamó asombrado Goku.

Tomó una gran respiración y aumentando su poder, dijo– …Come –Una gran esfera de mini panes se empieza a juntar entre sus manos –. ¡Come…!–La esfera se vuelve gigantesca y de un color azul claro, brillando a todo color, Peeta junta sus manos en el frente con la esfera entre él y Kid Boo–…¡PANNNNNNNNNNNN!

Una ráfaga de panes atraviesa y envuelve al cuerpo de Boo, quien desaparece con un grito desgarrador de derrota.

Lo había logrado.

Joder, lo había logrado.

¡LO HIZO!

_(GOL. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. Oh no, fic equivocado.)_

Había inventado la técnica suprema, aquella que sólo se creía un mito he simple historia en los libros de cuentos. La gran técnica que podía acabar con el hambre del mundo. Y él la había descubierto.

–Peeta, felicitaciones, me has superado incluso a mí con esa técnica… la Técnica del Come-Come-Pan, con la que se será recordado por siempre en todos los tiempos, en todos los universos, lo lograste, Peeta Mellark –felicita el dios del Pan, totalmente orgulloso de su aprendiz.

–Yo…yo…yo lo hice…–murmura exhausto y pierde en conocimiento. Ya era leyenda.

* * *

–Y eso niñas es la historia de Peeta y la Legendaria Técnica del Come-Come-Pan.

–¿Recuerdas todo Trunks? –pregunta su hermana menor, Bra.

–Mejor que la palma de mi mano –dice orgulloso cerrando el gran álbum de fotografías de aquella lejana semana. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y la Técnica de Peeta seguía siendo un existo y esperaban que fuese siempre así.

–¿Y qué fue de él? –pregunta Pan, hija de Gohan, nombrada así por el gran señor Mellark que salvó al mundo de innumerables hambrunas.

–Se dice que volvió a sus tierras, yo he ido para allá, es muy raro. Quizá podamos ir cuando vuelvan Roshi y Goku-san.

–Eso fue hace como dos meses –reclama Pan.

–Lo sé, ojalá que se estén divirtiendo.

_En Panem, distrito doce, aldea de los vencedores._

–Así que esta es la hermosa Katniss, ¡Hola pequeños! –exclama pervertido Rochi metiendo su cabeza entre los senos de la arquera, manchando la naranja camiseta con sangre de su hemorragia nasal. Eveerdeen le cachetea bien fuerte, tarándolo lejos en la entrada.

–¡Aléjese de mí, viejo de pacotilla, o le tiro una flecha por donde no le llega la luz del sol!

–Pero su tu ya flechaste mi corazón jejeje… ¡Ouch! No era en serio ¿Verdad?…¡Peeta, Goku, alguien sálveme!

**¿Fin? Pero si fue sólo el comienzo de una gran aventura ;)**

* * *

_Por kami! Fue una odisea tremenda escribir esto, no se imaginan las horas frente al pc que tardé. Así quedó y así se queda. Ojalá que les haya gustado este intento de parodia y que quedaran a gusto con este fic._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Panes virtuales, Won._

_PD: Vaya cantidad de líneas, No?_


End file.
